freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Cannot save the game in Windows
Hi, I just downloaded and ran freeciv version 2.1.6 and the game works fine except I can't save the game. I'm using Windows SP2. I go to Game->Save Game and it says it saves it in the box on the bottom, but when I go to the directory, its not there. What can I do? Thanks - John Vogel 18:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ---- I have the same problem, but for me the auto save works fine i just can't manually save. :/ Lord drake Hello, have you tried looking into HOMEDIR/Aplication Data/.freeciv/saves, where HOMEDIR is your home directory (C:\Documents and Settings\USERNAME or something similar)? I found out that saves are by default stored in this directory. It was introduced in version 2.1.6. --Gadamf 15:03, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Hello world, I'm having a problem of the same kind with my Freeciv (Stable Version 2.1.9) and I'm beginning to wonder if I'm doing something wrong or if it's just a "feature". When I'm in the middle of a game 3AM in the morning and considering sleeping a bit before my next day's work, I usually appreciate the possibility to save a game and continue genociding other civilizations afterwards. Now, if I hit the option File/Save As... the game pops open a small save window. I enter a name for my game and hit save. The window simply disappears with no sign of writing anything down. The chat window in Freeciv says something like "Nyhde says save GENOCIDEFUN001" but nothing else happens. And when I search for the HOMEDIR (which doesn't even exist) and Freeciv's installation folder, I find nothing related to my save information. The same happens if I try loading the game from the Freeciv's startup screen. I don't know if the aformentioned autosave is working. Haven't gotten any notifications about that either. The question is, how can I save my game? The FAQ didn't provide an answer and I'm a bit baffled. I can of course work around the problem by nuking my vicious truce-breaking enemies without saving once, but sometimes I just lack the stamina for that kind of endeavours. As I said, I'm running the stable version 2.1.9, I have Windows XP with the latest patches and if the saved games are not supposed to take multiple gigs of hard disk space, I think I'm all set on that department as well. Other than this saving issue the game works beautifully. If anyone can help me with this, thank you. -Nyhde 15:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ---- : try the following command in the chat window: /save : and check for a savefile --Syntron 09:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi, Unfortunately using the chat window command didn't work either. The result is the same. The game simply doesn't save anything anywhere. I'm beginning to wonder if this has something to do with setting up the HOMEDIR. I haven't quite figured out how that works either. My Documents and settings folder has multiple user directories (All users, Default User, LocalService, NetworkService and one that has my name on it). Maybe the game has problems figuring out all those Äs. I don't know. I'd just like to save my games. -Nyhde 16:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ---- I faced this problem also. I added $HOME to environment variables and saving start to work. (My Computer Properties->Advanced->Environment variables->system variables-> add..). Value of $HOME can be any existing folder. Game creates .freeciv/saves folders under $HOME directory. -MH 08:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ---- I don't get it. Saving ongoing games simply doesn't work. I've tried many things, but nothing seems to be helping. I think I'm soon going to have to resort to voodoo or making sacrifices. And I'm growing a bit tired of this. I hope you'll come up with a way to fix this in some future version since the game is otherwise a lot of fun. Well, thank you for your help and suggestions anyways. Nyhde 19:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ---- I have the very same problem of not being able to save the game. I tried it with "$HOME" to the environment variables and just about anything else I can think of. It would be very great if someone told me about a workaround or fix :S I have the same problem but in my case it was that my windows user name has an accent (it's a spanish name). When the freeciv try to save the game finally do it in "C:\Documents and Settings\RubÃ©n\Datos de Programa\.freeciv\" instead of "C:\Documents and Settings\Rubén\Datos de Programa\.freeciv\". I don't know if it's happening the same thing in the rest of the cases but I hope it'll be useful for someone. 9 November 2009 Have the same problem. Tried a lot of things and fixes but, nothing want to work. I think, the change of default save path will fix the problem, but I dont know how to do that (I found one ticket, where one man asked for this, but I dont see any answer :( ). 27 December 2009 Tried the new version. Saving games is still not working. Any chance you could take a look at what's wrong with this since you are releasing a new version? -Nyhde 13:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please try 2.2.0-beta3. cproc 00:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- It's working! I just saved and loaded a game! Wonderful! Thank you guys for fixing this! I think I'm gonna like this! -Nyhde 14:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Saving only works partly for me. If I define the HOME environment variable to a folder of my choice, the game correctly auto-saves to %HOME%\.freeciv\saves. However, if I choose Save as... and browse to another folder, nothing is saved at all I don't have any special characters in the folder names, but I do run the game without administrative priveleges, if that makes any difference (of course I have write permissions to the folders where I try to save). I'm using Freeciv-2.2.0-gtk2 on Windows XP. -- Islander 11:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC)